


Lost boys

by Mystury



Series: Oikise week 2K16 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fights, M/M, Making Up, i need to stop writing angst ffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystury/pseuds/Mystury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what do we do now?</p><p> </p><p>Oikise week 2K16: Day 2 - Firsts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost boys

His hands shook so he quickly shoved them into his pockets in hopes that Kise wouldn’t see them.

“It’s not my fault and you know it,” he hissed through clenched teeth, ignoring the burning in his eyes. “It’s my job, I can’t just randomly take days off and just pretend that it’s fine, it doesn’t work that way.”

Kise scoffed. “In case you forgot I play professionally too, I know what it’s like and what you’re giving me right now is bullshit. It’s our anniversary for christ sake,” he said exasperatedly. “One day won’t kill you, will it now?”

Oikawa took a step backwards and decided to cross his arms in a way of hiding his hands. “We’re not a team that constantly goes to the finals and you know that,” he said, his voice turning cold. “We’re playing against Ushijima’s team in the first round again and frankly I am done losing in the playoffs. I know you have no idea what it’s like to just win without doing much for it but I worked my whole life for this and I’m not willing to slack off now.”

His voice cracked on the last word and completely humiliated he turned around and stormed towards the door.

_ Just don’t cry in front of him,  _ he thought to himself as he slipped on his shoes and rushed outside.

Oikawa wasn’t sure where exactly he was running to but at some point he could feel the asphalt under his feet turn into grass and sand and just the small confirmation that he was moving away from the house comforted him in a way.

An ugly sob ripped from his throat and he desperately tried to choke the next ones down, it didn’t work and before he knew it he was sitting somewhere in the middle of nowhere wailing into his knees.

This wasn’t how the night was supposed to go.

He had just wanted to tell Kise about the time his training camp was scheduled and then maybe order takeout and watch a movie or something but instead it turned into  _ this _ .

Oikawa had to admit that he had completely forgot about their upcoming anniversary but still, they had already six so was missing one so bad? 

The brunette curled even more into himself, his sleeves wiping at his swollen eyes. 

Kise got  _ so _ angry. Oikawa hated getting screamed at.

He couldn’t even remember that they ever had a fight that was this bad and he hadn’t expected it to feel this bad. He should probably go back and just talk to him but right now he couldn’t stop shaking and the tears on his cheeks just refused to try and honestly it messed with his head.

Why was he so scared? It wasn’t like Kise would do anything to him and he knew that. He knew that they could sort this out with a talk or two and find a compromise or something, he just had to go back.

“What am I doing?” he asked himself softly, but he choke on the words which proceeded to make even more tears spill over his cheeks. 

He hated fights so much. Growing up he had a lot with his parents, about his school, about his sexuality, about volleyball and every time he had ended up crying himself to sleep until he had forget that this wasn’t the way it was supposed to go. 

He was one of these people that started crying when they got angry and he absolutely loathed it. Kageyama had seen him crying that day he nearly hit him and Ushijima had seen him crying when stopped him after games and it just made him feel so vulnerable and stupid.

Kise knew that.

That might even be one of the reasons why they never really had an actual fight. That might even be one of the reasons why Oikawa felt so horrible at the moment.

The worst thing was that he had no right to be. He was in the wrong, he had fucked up and not the other way around, so why was he so worked up over it?

“Tooru?” 

The shout made him flinch but instead of yelling back or standing up he just curled even more into himself. He didn’t deserve to see Kise right now.

“Tooru? Please, I’m sorry!” Kise yelled again, he was closer now but the brunette didn’t move from his place on the ground. Why was his boyfriend looking for him? They were fighting right now, weren’t they?

“Babe? To-” Steps ran towards him. “Oh my god, I was so scared.” 

Kise arms wrapped themselves around Oikawa's shivering form, completely ignoring the damp grass that was bound to leave dirt on his jeans. He pressed his face into the brunettes neck and just tugged him closer.

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled at you,” he whispered into the others skin. Oikawa wanted him to stop. “I should have thought more about you and your career and I was just so selfish. Of course you should go.”

“Ryouta,” Oikawa whispered and carefully pried the others hands from his neck. “Ryouta,” he repeated and he wanted to continue but new tears made his vision blurry and his words stayed stuck in his throat.

“It’s okay, I’m here,” Kise whispered, carefully wiping the liquid from his boyfriend's cheeks. His own eyes were red and swollen, he didn’t want them to fight and this whole thing took its toll on him as well.

“It’s all my fault, please-”  _ don’t apologize. _

“There are always at least two people involved in a fight and in the end it’s everyone’s fault, okay? It’s okay to be angry, I just really wanted to spend that day with you but you have other priorities in your life as well and I should have respected that.”

“No,” Oikawa choked. “You are my only priority. My top priority and I’m sorry that you ever thought you weren’t. It’s just, I want to beat Ushijima so badly.”

“I know, babe, okay? I know and we will find a solution for our anniversary, okay? In the end it’s all gonna be fine and we will be fine.”

Oikawa laughed softly through his tears and reached forward to pull Kise closer. “That sounds good.”

He pressed his lips against the blondes, ignoring the salt that clung to both of their lips and just leaned closer. They would be just fine. They always were.

**Author's Note:**

> The first is 'First fight' btw, like, yea
> 
> Also all one shots in these series belong in the same universe ayyy  
> (and its short again, whoops)


End file.
